Various agricultural implements are known to be provided with a center section and a pair of wing sections which extend laterally outward from opposing sides of the center section in a working position, but which are foldable relative to one another from the working position to a trailing transport position to reduce overall width of the implement for transport.
A land roller implement is one common example of winged agricultural implements, used for levelling land, pushing rocks down into the soil, breaking up soil mounds and clods, or packing seed for example. Similar to other winged implements, it is common to provide a brace assembly which is connected between the center section and the wing sections to provide additional support to retain the wing sections in their working orientation as the implement is advanced across an agricultural field.
United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0314605 by Degelman et al and 2010/0307780 by Hulicsko disclose examples of land roller implements comprising a center roller section and two wing sections carrying two roller section in each wing section. In each instance a brace structure is provided which is pivoted into a latched position using a linkage responsive to the folding of the wing sections into the working position. An additional latching mechanism must be operated into a latching arrangement however to retain the brace in the latched position. Furthermore, the linkage arrangement does not allow the brace to pivot relative to the center frame section about an axis coincident with the floating axis of the wing sections relative to the center section, which places undesirable stresses on the bracing assembly.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,810,124 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/826,712 by Johan Redekop discloses another example of a land roller implement having a brace latched by a linkage similarly to Degelman et al and Hulicsko noted above, but with the pivot axis of the brace member relative to the main section being relocated to be coincident with the floating axis of the respective wing section.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0265699 by McCrea et al discloses another example of a land roller implement including a brace structure which is pivotally supported on the wing section for pivoting into a latched position between a center roller section and two wing sections. No additional mechanism is provided which positively retains the brace in its latched position as the wing sections are pivotally floated relative the main section during forward movement across an agricultural field. Furthermore, the brace accordingly to McCrea et al similarly does not allow the brace to pivot relative to the center frame section about an axis coincident with the floating axis of the wing sections relative to the center section, which places undesirable stresses on the bracing assembly.